Negotiating
by obi's girl
Summary: Emma and Killian have an usual non-relationship.


Title: negotiating

AUTHOR: obisgirl  
Rating: nc-17  
Characters: Killian/Emma

Summary: Emma and Killian have an usual non-relationship.

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Emma is calm as she walks towards Mr. Gold's pawnshop; she received a call twenty minutes earlier that one Captain Killian Jones was defacing Gold's property. She walks confidently into the shop and spots Killian, handcuffed to a hanger-stand and Gold standing behind a glass case, gun-pointed at the pirate.

"Seriously, what was all the talk about trying to lay low and then, I get a call that you're defacing someone else's property?" she retorts, as Gold puts the gun down.

Killian shrugs. "I wasn't defacing anything," he muses and Emma glares at him. "I only came in here to challenge Gold to a duel since the one we started decades ago, never really finished,"

"A duel, really?" she asks, "You two can't talk things through like ordinary people? You have to resort to dueling?"

Gold smiles. "I would have preferred a beat down actually,"

Emma shakes her head and uncuffs Killian, turning back to Gold. "There will be no beat downs while I'm around," she says, looking at Killian, "and you, stay away from this place,"

Killian bows his head and quietly leaves the shop. Emma sighs and follows him.

However, as soon as she is outside, he grabs her and drags her into an ally, pinning her against a wall. Emma bites down on his good hand and he recoils. "Did you really have to bite me?" he cries.

"Did you really have to make a scene at Mr. Gold's shop just to see me?"

He smiles, leaning in closer. "I didn't have too but seeing you, come in there and take charge of the situation was a bonus," he teases.

"Did you really deface Mr. Gold's property? Because if you did, I would have to arrest you,"

He shrugs. "I may have knocked over a lamp,"

Emma sighs and pulls him closer. Hook is seriously bad news and she knows it, but being this close to him, doesn't stop her heart from pounding hard in her chest or the growing urge to punish him for his insolence. "On second thought, maybe I should arrest you because you were harassing Gold at his place of work," she reasons.

"Arrest me then," he challenges.

Emma removes the handcuffs from her belt and slaps them on his wrists, pushing him away from her.

The walk back to the sheriff's office is deadly silent, with a few onlookers gawking at the pirate in black but Emma doesn't pay attention to them. She locks him up as soon as they arrive at the station, releasing him from the handcuffs.

As soon as he's free of the cuffs, he backs Emma into a corner and kisses her. Emma doesn't fight back, in fact, starts fiddling with the belt of his pants while Hook works on hers until they're both free. Hook doesn't waste anytime, unsheathing himself inside of her and Emma gasps.

He starts out slowly at first, but quickly gains traction, eliciting hot moans from his partner. Emma grabs him hard and Killian strokes faster, trailing hot kisses down her neck. If they weren't in the prison cell, he would have preferred his room at Granny's so he could at least, remove all the clothes between them.

Emma grabs his waist, pulling him closer on top of her as he speeds up the rhythm of his strokes until Emma is panting hard against him. Any more of this and Hook feels as if bursting himself but thankfully, after a few

more quick strokes, Emma breaks, gasping for air.

"We seriously need to stop meeting like this," she breathes into him.

He shrugs. "I frankly don't mind," he admits, "I get into trouble and then you end up beneath me, squirming and gasping and panting,"

With that said, Emma shoves him away, fixes the fly on her jeans and exits the cell, properly locking him up. Before leaving she leans through the bars, smiling. "You'll get out Hook once you start behaving properly,"

After a week of behaving properly, Emma lets Hook out but less than an hour after his release, she receives a frantic call of a disturbance outside of Mr. Gold's shop. Emma makes bets in her head who might be responsible; Gold doesn't have too many friends in Storybrooke but her mind keeps on wandering back to a sly pirate and sure enough, he is the reason.

Mr. Gold is standing outside with a frightened Belle as Hook stands a few feet away from the couple. She steps bravely in-between them, placing a hand on Hook's chest, forcing him to back down.

"What the Hell is going on here?" she demands.

"I was walking down the street to meet Mr. Gold and this pirate startled me," Belle says.

"Actually, that's wrong," Gold corrects, "He was flirting with her, I saw them together and stepped outside to confront Mr. Jones,"

Emma rolls her eyes, glaring back at Killian, who only shrugs. Flirting with another woman, huh? Even if it isn't true, Emma still isn't pleased and Killian will have to pay dearly for that later. "But other than that, nobody's hurt, right?" she ventures.

"I was about to beat him down," Gold admits, "but I restrained myself, for Belle's sake,"

"Okay, good," she says flatly and pushes Killian away, "Go back to your ship Captain," Gold smiles and Emma glares in his direction too. "Take care of Belle,"

Emma watches Gold ushers Belle away before turning her attention to Killian. "Didn't I tell you to go back to your ship?" she snaps.

He smiles. "I will m'lady, only because you asked me to but I fully expect to be punished later for my insolence," he teases, walking away.

She likes to make him wait, which is the only reason Emma shows up on the _Jolly Roger_, three hours after the street incident. He's lying shirtless on his bunk, grinning at her like the devil. "I was seriously beginning to wonder if you were standing me up, Swan," he muses.

Emma steps forward, but not too close, admiring him laying out there, half-naked. "This is a bit pretentious, don't you think?"

"I don't think so," he reasons, still grinning.

Emma removes her jacket, unbuckles her belt and shimmies off her jeans, crawling onto the bed as Killian leans up, removing her shirt. Hook runs a thumb over her nipple and Emma gasps, inching closer towards him, feeling that hardness through the thin blanket.

"Easy, easy, darling," he whispers and turns her around.

"Hook, what are you...?" she begins to ask but shudders as soon as she feels his fingers sensually caress her core.

Emma relaxes against him, feeling her heart beat a little faster. Emma arches her left leg and finds access to his erect manhood, gently massaging it in turn. Her touch elicits sharp gasps, prompting him to run her a little faster than she would like.

It's a game now, forcing the other to give first but Hook doesn't like to loose, fisting her hard until Emma's sore and she turns around suddenly, pushing him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him and sliding onto his member.

Emma holds his wrists down, gyrating her hips in long strokes, up and down. Killian gasps, leaning up slightly to kiss her breasts, momentarily distracting Emma until she resumes thrusting her hips. Hook manages to free his wrists and trails his good hand down her back, forcing Emma to shiver.

He wants to turn her over but Emma isn't having any of it, content to push harder and harder until he blows. She drives into him one more time before sliding down his body, pulling the blanket over her. Killian wants to sit up and see what she's doing, but he already knows, feeling her lips encircle his erection.

"Oh gods, Emma," he cries and she removes the blanket, showing him what he already knew was happening: Emma's mouth over his manhood.

She flips and blows him about repeatedly, but stops to pleasure her growing wetness. Hook licks his lips, watching her but before she can go back to teasing him, he pulls her onto the bed, straddling her.

"Turn about is only fair, love," he whispers.

"It is," she agrees, "except I want to fuck you and you can't tease me,"

He shakes his head. "Dirty mouth, Emma Swan," he teases.

"I do, even more so since I have a taste for you," she says before rolling him onto his back, so she's on top of him again.

Emma leans down, kissing him hard, moving her hips against his, in short, quick thumps. Killian reaches up and flicks her nipples between his teeth, eliciting a hiss from her. His good hand encircles her waist, feeling her damp skin wet with sweat but he isn't the only one. His heart is racing faster and he knows from the heat produced between them, they're both on edge.

"Emma..." he breathes.

"I know," she cries, still determined to carry on, but the heat is too intense and her body reacts quick, bringing her to that all familiar peak. She drops beside him and Killian turns over, stroking her blond hair.

Hook sighs and kisses her temple. "I wasn't flirting with Belle," he says and she looks at him. "if Gold gave you that impression, that's because he hates me and I don't flirt with other women while I'm otherwise involved,"

Emma doesn't say anything and reaches for the spare blanket, standing up suddenly.

"What?"

"I never insinuated if you actually flirted with her," she says, "but I do know, that you like to cause trouble,"

He sits up, studying her carefully. "Let me get this straight, love: you believed the Dark One over me, the man that you're sleeping with?" he muses.

"First of all, we are _not _in a relationship and second, I never said that I believed Rumpelstiltskin over your version of the events," she reasons.

Killian was wandering when the topic of their unusual relationship would surface, but there's a more pressing issue at hand.

"But you did, for a moment, believe that I was the one responsible," he adds, "Emma, you know me,"

"Exactly!" she retorts, "I know you can be manipulative, lie and cheat to get what you want; I mean, seriously, look at _us_!"

He cannot believe what she just said – especially since he thought that they were past all that. He would have never left her on the beanstalk or double-crossed her but clearly, there's still trust issues there. "I seriously hope that you were referring to the beanstalk," he says, "and _not_ maneuvering you to sleep with me because I have never tricked you into loving me,"

Emma finds her shirt, jacket and other clothes and starts dressing. "I think I need to go and catch dinner with Henry or something," she mutters.

"No, Emma, you can't leave; we have to talk about this,"

"Not now," she insists, fixing her belt and leaving the cabin.

Emma needs a drink but most of all, she wants to be alone. She's not a spiteful person but she did feel a little jealous at the mention of Killian, possibly or maybe, flirting with Belle. But her jealousy doesn't mean that they're in a relationship; if anything, they have a fake relationship. They don't walk around town together, like normal couples.

They don't kiss or hold hands in public; they've never gone on a date or had a tryst at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Couples do those things and they were not a couple.

But significant others, do get jealous, especially when one of them flirts.

Emma really needs that drink now, and she makes a beeline for Granny's.

Granny doesn't keep liquor, but Emma knows that Ruby knows where to get them, in case of emergencies.

She takes a seat at the bar and Ruby comes over to her, pencil and pad in hand. "Hello Emma, what can I get you?"

"I've had a really rough week and I need something strong, preferably whiskey if you have any," she says.

Ruby doesn't say anything and walks away.

"Whiskey," Gold says, startling her, "That's a bit extreme,"

Belle is right behind him.

"I'm the only one manning the sheriff's office," she defends and looks at Belle, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she says, "Rumpel's just treating me to a hamburger and an icy,"

Gold studies her. "You know sheriff, you never came by to do a followup report for the street incident this afternoon," he observes.

"I wanted to give you room to calm Belle down, before cornering you with that," she says, "but since things are better now..."

"Rumpel, it's okay; I'm fine now," Belle assures him as Ruby comes back with a bottle of whiskey and one shot glass. "You take it easy, Emma; you look like you really need it,"

Gold whispers goodbye before walking away with Belle. Emma sighs and turns to Ruby, who's already poured her a shot. She notices her nose crinkle a bit, and Emma puts down the glass before it even reaches her lips.

"What?"

Ruby blushes. "Don't take this the wrong way, Emma, but you smell of sweat, lots and lots of sweat and another bodily order, I cannot place," she says. "You might want to run back to your apartment and take a long shower,"

Hook, she smells of Hook. Emma sighs, puts down the glass and stands up abruptly. She wishes that she could bring the whiskey with her but doubtful. But she doesn't want to walk around town, smelling of sweat either. "No offense taken," she says before quietly leaving.

Emma sighs, coming out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and goes to her room, drying and dressing. She didn't like to take long showers but that was exactly what she needed. As soon as she finishes, there's a visitor at her door. Emma sighs, praying it isn't Killian because she still can't deal with seeing him right now.

Still, it's even worse: it's her mom.

Snow smiles kindly smiles at her, hugging her and inviting herself inside. "Sorry for dropping by like this but I was thinking about you earlier and thought I would visit," she says, "How are you Emma?"

"Infinitely clean," Emma muses and Snow looks at her oddly. "Never mind,"

Snow sits down at the counter. "So, I heard you've had to deal with quite a few run-ins between Gold and Hook," she starts, "if we can't ever leave this town, they're going to have all of eternity to work through their issues,"

Emma shrugs. "They have good reason to hate each other; Hook stole his wife, and Rumpelstiltskin took her heart and crushed it, not to mention taking his hand with him," she reasons, "but honestly, I don't really know what I can do to stop this rivalry,"

"Maybe you can talk to him?" she suggests, "Hook, I mean. He seems to listen when you intervene,"

"Somehow, I don't think that's a good idea," Emma mutters, primarily because they're in the middle of a lover's spat and it's primarily her fault in the first place, all because she couldn't keep her feelings to herself.

Snow studies her daughter. "Why not?"

Emma shakes her head. "Hook and Gold, are like fire and ice, even though fire typically melts ice - the point is, they will always be drawn to hate each other," she explains, "and I don't think that will change anytime soon and I doubt, I can do anything to make him change his mind,"

"A moth to a flame," Snow corrects, "I think that was the analogy you are aiming for but I still think, it wouldn't

hurt to talk to him. For some weird reason, none of us can understand, Hook listens to you, Emma,"

Emma doesn't say anything.

Snows jumps up from her chair, heading towards the door when she turns back to her. "I do hope you listen to my advice, Emma," she reasons before leaving.

Emma may have missed using the right analogy where Hook and Rumpelstiltskin were concerned but it definitely applied to her odd – non-relationship with Hook. Emma still doesn't want to admit that they're in a relationship, or the reason why the idea of Hook flirting or not flirting with Belle bothers her, but she does need to air out her grievances before they drive her crazy.

A short drive will do and since she's the only one (other than Henry) who can leave Storybrooke, a quick drive should help.

Emma grabs her keys, ready to leave when she nearly stumbles into Hook's arms upon opening her door. "Seriously?" she squirms and pushes him away. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"We weren't finished talking, love," he says. "And I was hoping since you've had time to cool down maybe, apologize,"

"One, I am not done cooling down and two, you're blocking my way," she retorts.

Hook doesn't move. "Emma, what is this _thing_ that we're doing?" he asks, "You refuse to acknowledge that we're in a relationship, but you get peeved at the idea of me flirting with other women (which I wasn't),"

"I am not in the mood to talk about this with you, Hook," she retorts, locking her door and pushing passed him, walking down the stairs.

"I love you, you know," he calls and she freezes momentarily on the stairs, before continuing on.

Snow steps out from the hallway and looks at Hook. "If you really love her, you need to give her space," she says.

"You're not even going to try and persuade me to stay away from your daughter?" he wonders.

"I'm not my husband," she smiles, "who I know would hurt you, if you ever hurt his little girl. So be smart, Hook and give her space to cool down,"

_Two and a half days later..._

Emma feels like a bitch. She knew Hook had feelings for her but she never expected him to openly admit that he did. He's a pirate, he lies, cheats and manipulates – _try something new, darling; it's called trust_. Still, Emma doesn't want to loose her head or her heart, over a pirate, especially him.

That was not her intention when she hooked up with him, weeks ago. Their non-relationship wasn't meant to be anything special but somehow, it turned into exactly that: a relationship with real emotions and feelings.

The last time Emma fell in love, she got burned; the one guy she thought she could rely on to always be there, left her. Hook could always leave (not Storybrooke of course), but he could hook up with someone else if he wished.

It makes her tremble to think that he could feel for her so deeply, so devoted.

Still, that voice inside of her head is cautioning her to be careful; he is a pirate after all. But his words are the most honest she's ever heard and she knows, his feelings aren't a lie.

"Good afternoon, Captain," Smee says, sliding into the booth at Granny's opposite him. Killian doesn't even acknowledge his presence and continues, drinking his ale but stops when Smee slides a piece of paper across the table to him. "This was given to me by a character who wishes to remain anonymous and requested that it be given to you immediately, for your eyes only,"

Smee doesn't say anything before quietly leaving, but Hook taps his hook on the table and he walks back to the table and sits down. Killian glares at him before reading the rest of the note, recognizing the handwriting on the paper and smiles.

"Thank you Smee for passing this along. No one else has read this note, correct?"

"For your eyes only," he repeats.

Killian stands up, looking once behind him as Smee drops down some coins for the tip. He reads the note one more time and smiles thoughtfully; she's come around finally.

_The Rabbit Hole_, Storybrooke's only night club and a very public setting for an apology but he isn't about to stand up the lady inside. He spots Emma by the bar, drinking a cold water and wearing tight red dress he's never seen before. Killian didn't even know that Emma such a dress existed and he suddenly wonders, what else he doesn't know about her.

Emma turns and looks at him as he sits down on the stool next to her.

"I got your note," he says, "Nice dress by the way, very red,"

She smiles. Killian's thankful she doesn't slap him but he gets the feeling she didn't ask him to meet her in a very public place to make a scene. "I'm glad you came, I wasn't sure if you would," she says and he turns to look at her. "I'm sorry, Killian. I'm sorry for what I said and not wanting more out of this relationship because the truth is, I'm horrible at _this_,"

He doesn't say anything.

"I learned very early not to trust people because of _him_, Henry's father," she says, "He, who shall not be named. I thought that I could count on him to be there for me always and then, he turned me in for a crime I didn't commit,"

"I spent nine months pregnant with Henry in a jail cell. He was my first love and he broke my heart; I thought that we would always be there for each other but I learned from that experience, that I can't always trust because a broken heart is harder to mend the second time around,"

Kilian's expression softens and wants to take her in his arms but he knows that she's not done yet. "But I would be willing to make it work, in fact, we could even use this time together for a date," she reasons.

"I said something else and I never got a response from you," he says finally, staring intently at her. "Remember, when I came to your flat and you were leaving. As soon as I said it, you stopped briefly on the stairs and continued on,"

"I'm not ready for that yet," she whispers, "but I am sorry Killian and I should have known that you say what you mean and I shouldn't said what I did,"

He straightens his shirt. "You cut me, Swan, insinuating that I maneuvered you into my bed," he says, "but I never lied to you, not ever you Emma,"

"I know and I'm sorry, so very sorry," she cries, "I do feel something when I'm with you, Killian. My heart

beats a little faster and I swear, I could get drunk from your kisses alone but please, please don't leave me,"

"But it's not -"

"I don't know what it is. The only thing I know is that when I'm with you, I know that you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me," she cries, "and it does bother me when you flirt with another woman because I should be the only one receiving that kind of attention,"

He smirks. "Someone's needy,"

"Someone who needs to be with you because you make her feel whole," she reasons, "so, I'm willing to give this – our relationship a try but only if you want the same thing,"

"Relationships go both ways, darling," he says.

"Damnit Hook, this isn't a proposition or challenge," Emma seethes, "What? Do you want me to beg?!"

He grins, suddenly envisioning her kneeling before him, wearing that red dress, begging him to take her back and then do other sexy things to persuade him.

"Hook!"

He leans in, smiling coyly. "Actually, I would like it if you begged," he says and Emma's seconds away from throwing her water in his face, "but I wouldn't make you, Emma because I can wait until you're ready to say those three words but I can't imagine sharing my bed with anyone else but you, darling,"

"So, is that your way of saying that you're okay with this dating thing?"

"This dating, it's like a formal courtship where you get to know the other party through intimate gatherings," he reasons.

"More or less," she says and he looks at her oddly, "I mean, the gathering thing yes but usually not so intimately, at least until the third or fourth date. But getting to know the other person, interests, hobbies, likes, dislikes – that part is usually fun,"

Killian's eyes wonder down to her lips, smiling coolly. "It sounds like fun, sweetheart," he says, "so this meeting would qualify as our first date, right?"

"Yes," she says.

He waves over the bartender and he orders a water. "So Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming – how do you fancy our first date some far?" he wonders.

"The company isn't too bad," she reasons, "I have my first date question for you. How did you become a pirate captain? There's no pirate school in fairytale land so it had to have been something else,"

"That is a good story," he starts, "but not on this date, especially if you plan on ordering food later,"

Emma smiles.

The End


End file.
